


You are the Moon (I Worship You)

by bringbaekexo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Heavy Petting, M/M, OT4, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, but not really sex, performance team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringbaekexo/pseuds/bringbaekexo
Summary: Junhui thinks these boys will be the death of him.(Alternatively, the Performance Team have an interesting car ride back to the dorm.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: 13 Months





	You are the Moon (I Worship You)

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Junhui centric fics in this fandom and I am here to change that!

_April_

Junhui exhales harshly against the car window, desperately fighting to keep himself under control.

His fellow performance team members - and now more recently, lovers - thought it was a good idea to tease him on the way back from a schedule. Their manager pays no mind to what is happening in the back seat, car dim and jazz music a tad bit louder than necessary. Junhui is immensely glad for this, because he doesn’t think he could take anyone seeing him or his boyfriends participate in heavy petting. 

As it is, Soonyoung is whispering dirty nothings into his left ear while touching him everywhere except for where he really wants it. Chan is on his right, caressing his thigh in slow strokes as he leans in close, craning his head to hear his boyfriend's obscene whispers. His breath hits Junhui's neck, only succeeding to work him up even further. 

He feels a burning gaze on him, and looks up to see Minghao turned backwards in his seat, mouth slightly agape. His legs are spread as he leans into the car's seat, taking in the scene before him. Before Junhui can look away, Minghao's eyes land on his, catching him staring. He smirks slowly and Junhui's eyes quickly flit away. 

He fights to hold in a moan as Soonyoung pulls on his earlobe with his teeth. At the same time, Minghao chuckles and says in Mandarin, "Look at you, ge. A complete mess with only a few words and fleeting touches. I can only imagine how your face would look if anyone else were to see you like this. Would you like that? To be shown off and spread out to the world as the three of us take what we want from you?" 

His eyelids flutter and Junhui swears his brain is short-circuiting. These boys will be the death of him. 

Abruptly, the touches and words come to a stop as they see the dorm coming into view. The other three smirk at Junhui as he pants to regain his composure before they exit the car. 

Yes, these boys will definitely be the death of him. Scarily enough, he doesn't mind.

**The flowers now bloom**   
**You, to whom I give pleasure**   
**My misty April**

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I was so close to writing real smut but I overanalyze my writing way too much and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Nevertheless, I actually enjoy how this turned out for once.


End file.
